Day of Depression
by Sergeant Daniel
Summary: Dende is depressed from Piccolo's screaming. So Nail tries to cheer him up. Will he succeed or will he make things worse?  Dende/Nail sibling bonding. Enjoy. Rated for swearing and a hint of sexual comment


**Day of Depression**

**Something my sis and I came up with while our parents were gone. The screaming ruled pretty much over the whole thing.**

**As edited by my wonderful sister. **

**Summery: Dende is depressed from Piccolo screaming. So Nail tries to cheer him up. Will he succeed or will he make things worse. Dende/Nail brotherly love, minor Krillin/Eighteen. Enjoy.**

"**Nail"**

"_Thoughts/Kami/Whispering."_

"Normal."

xxxxx

It's been a week since Dende has been the Guardian of Earth. And the pressure has already set in for young Dende. Unfortunately, Piccolo is not helping things out as well. Instead he's making things worse then ever.

"STOP YOUR CRYING, DENDE!"Piccolo yelled, getting in his face.

"WAHHHHHHH! I CAN'T STOP CRYING WITH YOU YELLING AT ME! WAHHHHH!"

Dende had been crying a lot this past week, and Piccolo is not even sure why he started. At first it wasn't so bad, but once he hit the third day mark, Piccolo got tired of it. So he tried to stop Dende from crying.

By yelling at him.

"Dende! This is not how the Guardian of Earth should act! So either you shut the hell up, or so help me I'll KILL YOU!" Piccolo hollered.

Of course, this only makes Dende cry harder.

"WAHHHHH!"

"ERRR, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"_Piccolo,_"a voice said in Piccolo's head.

"_WHAT? What do you want, old man?_"Piccolo furiously thought/sent, a vein pulsing in his temple.

"_You shouldn't be yelling at Dende like that,_" Kami calmly said.

"_Why the hell not?_"

"**Because you're making things worse,**"another voice said in displeasure.

"_I am not, Nail. I'm just trying to help the kid._"

Nail only snorted in laughter. "**Yeah, I can see that.**"

"I'm going to go and die somewhere," Dende said, interrupting Piccolo's mental conversation as he turned to shuffle away.

"**Oh, now look what you did, Piccolo! You're making my brother talk about suicide! And not only that, but you made him depressed! Thanks a lot!**"Nail yelled.

"_Yeah ,well, he can't kill himself. Someone else has to do it,_" Kami said.

"_Like who will be stupid enough to do** that**?_"

"I think I'll ask Goku to kill me," Dende continued in monotone.

"_I stand corrected,_" Piccolo sighed.

"_What should we do now?_" Kami asked.

"**Piccolo, let me take over,**" Nail suggested at once.

"_Why the hell should I let you take over my body?_" Piccolo growled.

"**Because he's my brother, and if you don't and he ends up dying, I'll talk nonstop for the rest of your life,**" Nail threatened. There came a slight pause. "**Or at least make you go looney. Maybe both.**"

Piccolo suddenly thought what his life would be like if Nail talked nonstop, or even became insane (not like he wasn't already). Not wanting that, the warrior gave in to his request.

"_Alright, Nail. I'll let you take over, but only until your brother is not depressed anymore. Deal?_"

"**Deal.**"

So Nail took over Piccolo's body and walked up to Dende. "How are you doing, bro?" Nail said.

Dende looked up at Piccolo, wondering why he called him "bro." "Uh, Mister Piccolo? Why did you call me 'bro'? We aren't even related."

Nail slapped his forehead. "_Oh dur, forgot he doesn't recognize the change immediately._"

"_Wow. You're __**such**__ a genius,_" Piccolo said sarcastically.

"_Shut up, Piccolo._"

Nail looked back at Dende, only to see that he still had a confused look on his face. So Nail, very nervously, tried to explain. "Well, Dende... you see... erm, Piccolo is not here right now. I mean he is, but he's not talking to you. I am now... because I'm your brother."

Dende continued to look up at him, before he started crying again. "WAHHHH! MISTER PICCOLO, YOU'RE SCARING ME! STOP TELLING ME YOU'RE MY BROTHER! WAHHHHH!"

"_Good __**job**__, Nail. You've managed to make him cry some more. Way to go,_" Piccolo said with a snort.

"_Just shut up Piccolo and let me handle it. I don't need your side comments,_" Nail retorted. "Hey, Dende." Dende stopped crying and gazed up at Nail. "Why don't you tell me why you're depressed, and I'll see what I can do. Okay?"

Dende nodded. "Okay, Mister Piccolo."

"I'm Nail, your brother. Not Piccolo," Nail said, starting to get annoyed.

"WAHHH! MISTER PICCOLO, WHY—"

"Okay, okay, I'm Piccolo! Forget I said anything about being Nail. Just tell me what's bothering you," Nail quickly amended, trying to keep Dende from making a scene.

Dende wiped at his tears and started telling Nail about his depression. "Well, you see... I have no friends."

"_That's it? That's why he's depressed?_" Nail thought incredulously.

"_Who would have thought it?_" Piccolo said.

"_I knew all along,_" Kami said.

"_Shut up, old man. You did not._"

"_Will you two just shut up?_" Nail snapped to both Piccolo and Kami before turning his attention to his brother. "Is that it?" he asked him.

"Is what it?" Dende replied.

"Having no friends. Is that why you're depressed?"

Dende nodded.

"But wait, isn't Gohan your best friend?"

"He was," Dende replied, antennae drooping.

"What do you mean 'was'?" Nail pressed on, confused.

"Well, he hasn't visited me much lately, because his mom has him doing his studying, his chores, looking after his brother, um..." Dende trailed off, then slowly resumed, "...his studying—"

"You already said that."

"Oh...WAHHHHH!"

"Oh God, what now?" Nail asked, slumping Piccolo's shoulders.

"I'M TIRED OF NOT HAVING FRIENDS! I WANT GOHAN TO VISIT ME! WAHHHHH!"

At this point, Nail got tired of his brother's crying that he decided to take the matter in his... well, Piccolo's, own hands. He developed the plan to get Gohan and force him to visit Dende. (Because asking him politely just wasn't going to work, something Kami put in his two cents' worth about.)

"Just stay right here, bro...er, I mean Dende. I'll be right back." With that Nail took off and started to head for Son Goku's house. Dende just stood there, staring at Piccolo's distant form before turning his attention Mr. Popo, who had stood there watering plants the entire time.

"Mister Popo. Why haven't you been trying to cheer me up?" Dende asked, sniffling.

"Because your life is not my problem," Mister Popo callously answered without looking up.

"But you helped Kami when he was depressed."

"Who said I helped him?"

"But—"

"Sorry. Don't care. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mister Popo laughed heartily as he walked away, making Dende start crying again.

_Meanwhile..._

Nail arrived in front of the Son house. He walked up to the door and barged inside to get Gohan.

"Alright, Gohan, once I find you, you're coming with me," Nail boomed as he strolled through the living room.

"PICCOLO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" a shrill feminine voice yelled.

Nail turned around to see Chi Chi standing in a doorway, face darkening and a frying pan clutched in a fist.

"I'm not Piccolo. I'm Nail, and I'm here for—" Nail started to say.

"SO, YOU CHANGE YOUR DEMONIC NAME TO SOMETHING ELSE!" she hollered, teeth bared and eyes blazing. Nail shrank back, having only witnessed this within Piccolo's mind. It was funnier, since it was a safe distance. "WELL, I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU CALL YOURSELF! YOU ARE TRASSPASSING AND I'M ORDERING YOU OUT!"

"Listen, I'm here for Gohan. So, if you just tell me where he is I'll—" Nail was cut off from a click. Nail eyes widen, when he sees Chi Chi with a gun pointed at him. He flinched, wondering if it was possible for an ordinary frying pan to transform into an even deadlier weapon. He began to understand how Goku felt getting on her bad side.

"GET OUT NOW!" Chi Chi warned Nail.

Nail raised a foot to run, but froze. "Wait a minute. That gun can't hurt me. I'm more powerful than it." He grinned, and spun back around to stand in a rather heroic pose, his cape billowing behind him. "OH YEAH!"

_BANG!_

"AUGH! MY SHOULDER! YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHY DID—" Nail was cut off once again with the gun in his face.

"OUT!"

He then ran out of the house swiftly as he could. Gohan, on the other hand, came into the room to see what happened.

"Mom, what was that noise?" Gohan asked.

"Nothing, honey. Go back and study," Chi Chi said sweetly, the gun now replaced with her trademark pan.

"Okay." Gohan looked between his mother and the door before returning to his room.

Nail, however, wasn't going to give up. So he decided to go around the house to look through the windows for Gohan. Once around back, he started one by one looking through the windows.

He muttered to himself the entire time. "Hmm, the kitchen... Nope. His bedroom. Nope. Chi Chi's room. Nope."

"_Go back to Chi Chi's bedroom,_" Kami quipped.

"_No. God, you're such a pervert,_" Nail retorted.

"_I was just kidding._"

"_No you weren't, old man,_" Piccolo grumbled.

"_Shut up, you two._" Nail checked the next window.

"Hm. A library. Nope, but it's big though." A slip to the next opening. Sure enough there was Gohan doing his daily study.

He pumped his fists in victory. "Yes. Now all I need to do is grab him and..." Nail cut short once he saw Chi Chi standing guard beside her son, watching as he practiced his kanji. He ducked down, clutching Piccolo's turban-clad head. "Dang. She's standing guard. Great. Now what do I do?"

"_You could knock Chi Chi out and steal Gohan,_" Piccolo suggested.

"_Piccolo, he can't do that to Goku's wife,_" Kami scolded.

"_Why not? Goku's dead and left his wife a widow. So why should he care?_"

"_Piccolo! I'm ashamed of you. I thought I taught you better than that._"

"_Like hell you did. I did better than you ever did, old man, without your help!_" Piccolo yelled.

At this point Nail couldn't take the argument anymore. So he yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU TWO!"

"_PICCOLO!_"

"Oh, sh—"

"_RUN!_" Piccolo yelled an order, attempting to take over his own body to do so.

So Nail took off and flew elsewhere. Once far away from the harpy-banshee hybrid, he asked Piccolo and Kami what to do now. And possibly for wise advice.

"_How can we get Chi Chi away from Gohan long enough to take him?_" Nail inquired.

"_I told you. You should have knocked out Chi Chi and steal Gohan,_" Piccolo grunted, glaring at Kami.

"_Yeah well, it's too late for that now isn't it?_"

"_Now what?_" Kami sighed.

"'_Now what'? We find someone that will help us that's now what,_" Nail said, grinning evilly.

"_Okay. Who is dumb enough to help us out with Chi Chi?_" Piccolo asked.

Kami, Piccolo, and Nail thought for a moment before one name came to them. "_KRILLIN!_"

_At Kame House_

"So Krillin. What game would you and Eighteen like to play?" Master Roshi asked Krillin and his wife, Android 18.

"Umm, I don't know. Eighteen, what about you? Is there anything you would like to play?" Krillin asked his android wife.

"I don't know Krillin. What game is there?" Eighteen asked Master Roshi. "Just as long as we play nothing sexual." She glared daggers at the sentence.

"_Well, there goes a couple of games I got in mind,_" Master Roshi thought, sweat-dropping. "Well, there's Twister, charade. We can take out my stash of beer and see how much we could drink or—" Master Roshi was cut off with the front door opening. Krillin, Eighteen, and Roshi turned their heads to the door to see who was dropping by.

...Piccolo.

"Why, Piccolo," Master Roshi started, grinning nervously. "Did you came here to play a game with us? If so, we got—" Nail cut him off before he could begin.

"My name isn't Piccolo. My name is Nail, and I came here for Krillin." He walked menacingly closer to Krillin.

"Me? Why? What for, Piccolo. You're not making sen—HEY! PUT ME DOWN! EIGHTEEN! ROSHI! HELP!" Krillin yelled as Nail grabbed him and tucked him under his arm.

"I'll bring Krillin back later, Eighteen. I'm just borrowing him," the Namekian explained, walking out the door.

"Okay. Just make sure he comes back in time for dinner. I'm wanting to 'do' something with him. If you know what I mean." She winked, making Krillin blush.

"_Whoa. That was something I didn't need to know,_" Piccolo said, disturbed.

"_Aw, come on Piccolo. It's not that bad. I think procreative activity is a wonderful thing,_" Kami said, with a slight smile to his voice.

"_SHUT THE HELL UP, OLD MAN! GOD! IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP, DO YOU?_"

"_You're just jealous that I know things that you don't._"

"_Why you—_"

"_Can you two stop arguing, it's getting on my nerve?_" Nail demanded.

Meanwhile, Krillin was still blushing from Eighteen's comment, that he didn't notice that he was taken from Master Roshi's house, until he landed in front of Son Goku's house.

"Goku's house? What are we doing at Goku's house, Piccolo?" Krillin asked.

"We're here because I need you to distract Chi Chi while I go and get Gohan. And my name is Nail. Not Piccolo!"

"Okay, okay..." He trailed off, not sure what to say about this awkward predicament. "Why do you need Gohan? Isn't he studying at this time?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah."

"Than why do you want Gohan?" Krillin asked again, raising a brow.

"I need Gohan to cheer up my brother...err, I mean Dende," Nail answered, scratching the back of his head. "So, will you help me?"

"Uh..."

"Great!" He grabbed the short man by the shoulders and led him to the front of the door. "Just stand right here, and when I give the signal, you knock on the door and keep Chi Chi occupied. Okay?" Giving a thumbs-up, Nail went around back, and looked through the window to see if Gohan was still there. Sure enough, he was, and was still being guarded by his overprotective mother.

"_Still there, just like I thought,_" Nail thought. "_Now to give Krillin the signal._"

"Uh... Piccolo... er, Nail," Krillin whispered loudly, making Nail jump in surprise. He looked to his left to see Krillin walking over to where he was.

"What?" Nail asked.

"What's the signal? You didn't tell me before going off around back," Krillin replied meekly.

"_Oh, yeah. The signal... What's the signal again?_" Nail thought.

"_Wow. Here's the mastermind behind this entire scheme. Let's give him a round of applause, Kami,_" Piccolo dryly said as he started to slowly clap.

"_Okay, Piccolo,_" Kami said, as he started to clap also."_Way to go, Nail._"

"_Stop clapping, Kami. You too, Piccolo,_" Nail growled, before turning his attention to Krillin. "Okay, Krillin. The signal I'm going to give you is a bird whistle. And it goes like this... ahem... Tweet, tweet," Nail whistled.

The whistle, however, sounded like a dying duck or a bird. But Krillin wasn't going to tell him that. So he just nodded and went back to the front door. Once Nail saw Krillin leave, he turn his attention back to the window. After waiting for a few minutes, he started to whistle.

"Tweet, tweet."

Once Krillin heard the signal, he nervously knocked on the door.

"WHO IS IT?" shouted a voice on the inside, startling both the man and the Namekian.

"Uh... it's Krillin, Chi Chi," Krillin answered as casually as he could.

"Krillin, what are you doing here?" Chi Chi asked, not bothering to open the door.

"Uh..." Krillin looked to his left to see Nail standing there and mouthed, "_What do I say?_"

"_Anything. Just get her to open the door!_" Nail whispered back, not wanting Chi Chi to find him.

"_Like what?_" Krillin asked.

"_I don't know. Say you are returning a book that Goku let you borrowed,_" Nail suggested.

So Krillin turn his attention back to the door, just to hear Chi Chi losing patience. "WELL?" came her shriek.

Nervously, Krillin answered using what Nail suggested. "Uh... I came to return a book that I borrowed from Goku."

"Goku never read a book. He can't even read," Chi Chi said. A hint of suspicion was present in her tone.

"Um... this one he could," Krillin grinned, silently praying that Chi Chi won't kill him.

"Put it through the mail slot," she told him.

Krillin looked at Nail and whispered, "_Piccolo, can you make a book appear? Like you do with clothes._"

Nail growled and made a book appear and threw it at Krillin. Krillin caught the book and saw the title of the book. The book was titled _Moby Dick,_ and it was too big to be put in the mail slot.

"Uh... Chi Chi? The book is too big to put it through the mail slot. Can you come and get it?" Krillin timidly requested.

Chi Chi sighed, "Fine, just wait right there."

After hearing Chi Chi answer, Krillin gave Nail a thumbs up.

"_Yes. Now to get Gohan and bring him to Dende. That will make me a good brother,_" Nail thought to himself, as he went to the window and quietly opened it.

Once inside, Nail quickly walked to where Gohan was sitting and covered his mouth to keep him from screaming.

"Gohan, it's Nail. I'm using Piccolo's body to talk to you. Now, I'm going to bring you to my brother, Dende, so you can cheer him up. But we have to hurry, who knows when your mother will be back." Before he could move, the light flicked on, revealing Gohan standing by the light-switch, looking at Nail with a confused look.

"Mister Piccolo, what are you doing to my mother?" Gohan asked.

Nail look at Gohan with a confused look and said, "Your mom?" Nail turn to the person in his hands only to see Chi Chi.

"SO, PICCOLO, YOU CAME BACK TO STEAL GOHAN FROM ME, HUH?" Chi Chi screeched as she got out of Nail's grip and pointed the gun to his head.

The Namekian was slowly backing away, waving his hands back and forth. "No, no... you got it wrong, Chi Chi... I... KRILLIN, RUN!" Nail yelled, as he dashed out of the house.

"SO, KRILLIN IS YOUR ACCOMPLICE, EH! WELL, I'LL TAKE CARE OF THIS!" Chi Chi yelled, as she followed Nail out of the house, with Gohan right behind her.

Krillin watched as Chi Chi charged after Nail (who, for whatever reason, was running than flying) with the gun.

"_Nail! Why aren't you flying?_" Piccolo yelled at Nail.

"_Oh yeah._" Nail then jumped and flew out of range from Chi Chi's gun. She then turned her attention to Krillin.

Krillin nervously backed away as Chi Chi cocked her gun and sent death glares. "So Krillin...what do you have to say for yourself?" Chi Chi said in a tensely calm tone.

"Um..." Krillin was looking left and right and saw the clock. "It looks like it's almost time for dinner, and uh... I shouldn't keep Eighteen waiting. So...um...bye!" And Krillin took off and flew toward Roshi's house.

_Back at the Lookout_

Nail landed back on the Lookout, feeling sad that he couldn't do the one thing that was going to cheer up Dende.

Nail sighed, "_I failed. I failed as a brother. I should have gone with Piccolo's advice, and knocked Chi Chi out the first chance I got. Yeah, she would probably hate Piccolo, but at least Dende would be happy. Even if it's for a little while._"

Nail was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even see that his brother wasn't even depressed anymore. It wasn't until he heard Dende speak that he noticed him.

"Hey, Piccolo."

Nail sighed and looked at Dende. "I'm sorry, Dende. I'm a failure for a brother, and I'm sorry that I can't make you happy."

"I'm fine now, Piccolo. You don't have to do anything to make me happy anymore," Dende happily told Nail.

The guardian watched as Nail suddenly crouched and started crying.

"Piccolo, why are you crying?" Dende asked.

"I don't know! I don't know why I'm crying!" Nail sobbed.

"Mister Piccolo, if you don't stop crying I'm going to start crying," Dende said as his voice already began cracking and eyes threatening with tears.

"I can't stop crying!" Nail cried.

"WAHHHHH! MISTER PICCOLO, YOU'RE MAKING ME CRY AGAIN! WAHHHHH!"

So the two brothers sat next to each other crying. Just like before, Mister Popo is watering his plants while laughing quietly.

Perhaps he _did_ go a little too far with his April Fool's joke.

_Meanwhile at Kame's house_

Krillin landed in front of Kame's house, exhausted from the event that just occurred at the Son house. So he opened the door and walked inside, only to be greeted by his lovely android wife, Eighteen.

"Krillin, you're just in time." Eighteen said as she hugged Krillin.

"Uh... in time for what? Dinner?" Krillin asked.

Eighteen broke the hug to look at her husband and giggled. "_He's so clueless at time, that he doesn't know that we are alone._"

"No," she said, putting her lips next his ear and whispered, "_You haven't noticed that we are alone, and that Master Roshi is gone._"

Hearing this, Krillin scanned the room only to find out that she is right. Roshi wasn't around, which meant that they had time to themselves.

"So, if Roshi isn't here and dinner isn't ready, then what am I in time f—" Krillin was cut off when Eighteen kissed him. After a few minutes, Eighteen pulled back only to see Krillin blushing, which makes her giggle some more.

"Krillin," Eighteen purred, looking at the blushing Krillin before continuing, "you do remember what I said, before Piccolo took you out of the house, do you?"

It took a few seconds before the memory came back. With all that had happened at Chi Chi's house, he forgot what his wife said to him before he left. So he quickly nodded his head.

Eighteen giggled for the third time, and put her hands on Krillin's shoulder.

"Well then," she said, "I have a confession."

"Eh?"

A wicked smirk spread on her perfect face. "April Fool's." She shoved a few kitchen appliances into his hands. "Go make dinner."

Krillin must have cried, or fainted. Or both. He couldn't comprehend it from what he originally thought.

Though he did swear he heard snickering in the background before his mind blanked out.

**Finally, I'm finish with this fic. 3865 words my longest story yet. I got to say that this is has to be the best fic I wrote so far. The fic I wrote that I really love is 'Tear's Don't Fall,' but this my even bump that to second. Anyway this is my fourth fic. I'm currently working on two other fics. One is a Dead Space fic and the second is a F.E.A.R. fic. And yes my New fics will have chapters. Not a one-shot. Also, I'm currently taking request. So, if there's a story you want me to do I'll do it. No it doesn't matter what fic it is. I'll write it. Anyway the review button is below so click on it. I know you want to. **

**Anyway the Sarge is out. Until next time.**


End file.
